There are known conventional input apparatuses that identify a position of an instructing body in three-dimensional space to enable input corresponding to the position (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). According to the technique disclosed in PTL 1, an image captured by a camera is analyzed so that a position of an instructing body is identified.